The Twins of Iris
by aireagle92
Summary: Willa knew from the moment that her twin brother Jack didn't come home from the bonfire on the beach she knew he was in trouble an old legend that her dad told her make realized that her brother was taken by Mermaids, she called a friend to help. when two FBI agents come asking questions, will these two FBI agents help find her brother or will he be lose to the sea forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing apart from my characters Supernatural belongs Eric Kripke and the CW, the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

I knew I needed to keep a brave face on, but I was losing it. Mermaids took Jack; I know I mean I saw those three pretty girls were flirting with him at the beaches. I knew they were no good. We had lived in Maine for most of your life. Jack was my twin and we both the children of the goddess Iris meaning we both were demigods. I sat in the living room our home was large Victorian with four bedrooms and two bathrooms, the Victorian over looked the rocky beach. My long brown hair was dirty, my eyes were blood-shot from lack of sleep, and Alex promised that she would be as soon as possible. I was in dirty sweats, watching the outside world. I finally saw an all black motorcycle came to a stop in front my house. I quickly move to open the door as Alex came walking up, a black duffel over her shoulder she was wearing black skinny jeans and a black jacket, her black motorcycle boots.

"Willa it's going to be okay we're get Jack back." She said pulling me into a tight hug.

"I know but it's getting harder." I said back into the hug.

"You need to show me where he was before they got him." Alex said.

"Of course," I said. "Let's put you in the guest bedroom."

"Lead on." Alex said.

I quickly lead Alex upstairs; the guest room was small but was able to fit a queen size iron framed bed, a small closet and dark brown desk and chair.

"Hey we go the guest bedroom." I said.

"Thanks," Alex said. "Just get me a second and we're head to the beach."

"Okay." I said leaving the room I headed to my own to pulled on my boots and grab my jacket.

"Willa!" I heard Alex called.

"In here!" I called back I heard footsteps and Alex suddenly appeared in my doorway.

"Nice room." Alex said.

I gave her a small smile, my room was painted light purple with white furniture.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem," Alex said. "Such we go to the beach?"

"Sure." I said back as the doorbell rang.

"Who's here?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea let's go and see." I said back.

We quickly walked downstairs and I open the door to see two hot guys in suits. One was shorter than the other with short dirty blond hair and green eyes he had on a red tie, while the taller one had long brown hair and dark hazel eyes with a blue tie.

"Nebraska Willa Jones?" The short one asked.

"Yes can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm Agent Wills and this is Agent Warren could we asked you a few questions about your brother disappearance?" Agent Wills asked.

"Yes please come in." I said opening the door more letting them both come in.

"Willa I'm going down to the beach okay." Alex said coming into view.

"You are?" Agent Warren asked.

"Friend of the family Alex Black." Alex said offering her hand. He shook it,

"Maybe you should stay," I said. "For mortally support."

"Whatever you need Willa." Alex said gripping my shoulders.

**Time lapse**

As Agent Warren and Wills left, Alex gave me a look.

"I don't trust them." Alex said.

"You don't trust anyone." I said back.

"That's not true I trust you and the others," Alex said. "I've got weird vibes from those two."

"We should go to the beach." I said.

"Lead on my friend." Alex said back.

I grabbed my brown leather boomer jacket and pulled it on tying up my sneakers, and lead the way down to the beach.

"Here we go." I said trying to keep my voice strong.

"It's going to be okay," Alex said back giving my shoulder a shake. "Can you show where?"

"Yeah," I said. "Follow me."

I lead Alex to the camp fire, she started to look she lean down looking at the sand and suddenly pick something up which get off a shine.

"I think I found something." Alex said showing me the item, which look like a fish scale.

"What the hades?" I asked looking over the scale it bigger than any fish scale I have seen, it fit in Alex palm barley it gave off a green color.

"I think your fears were right," Alex said. "It looks like a mermaid scale."

"How were you known what a mermaid scale would look like?" I asked back.

"Cass keeps a jar of them in her shop when she does her spells." Alex answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Alex said back.

"We should get back before night falls, my dad might think we were taken too." I said.

As we walked away, I didn't see a beautiful woman with long silky blond hair were watching us.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing apart from my characters Supernatural belongs Eric Kripke and the CW, the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan. **

******avr1432 thanks for the alert add and BlackRose-FlowerofDeath thanks for the alert and fav add. **

* * *

As I lay down, I suddenly heard something was walking down the hallway trying to be quiet. I quickly and quietly pulled out my sword and walked to the door. I took a breath and pulled the door open to meet Alex.

"Oh gods." I said quickly.

"Relax will ya," Alex said back. "I was trying not to wake you up."

"Gods." I said rolling my eyes.

"I need to call Cass also." Alex said.

"Use the land line in the kitchen." I said back.

"Thanks." Alex said disappeared from view.

I heard her footsteps disappearing, I took a breath and gently closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a powerless girl who lost her twin brother.

"I'm telling you Cass it's a bloody mermaid scale," I heard Alex voice. "Do you think that will work? Fine."

I heard her footstep coming up the stairs.

"Well what did Cass said?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning," She said back. "It will be easily to get it."

"Sure." I said back heading back to bed, as I lay down images of Jack being drag into the black ocean.

**Time lapse**

I woke to smell of bacon firing. I quickly ran downstairs to see Dad was cooking; Dad was dressed in jeans and a red plaid long sleeve shirt.

"Oh hey." I said sleepy.

"You're friend Alex is a very funny young woman." Dad said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She out on a run." Dad said as the front door was open.

"Good morning," Alex said as she came into the kitchen. "Nice to see you're up Willa," She quickly grabbed an apple. "We need to talk about the scale."

"Well," I said. "Tell us."

"Cass told me that the scale is an outer one, meaning it will come off easily," Alex said back. "But its link to that mermaid so…"

"So if we hit it," I said. "It will causes the mermaid pain but how are we going to get Jack"

"I have an idea." Alex said smirking at me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

**Time lapse**

We sat on a dock looking that water.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked looking at ocean.

"What do you think?" She asked back. "We ready?"

"Do it." I said back.

Alex held the scale in her hand and took a breath the scale was suddenly aflame, the still ocean suddenly started to move creating a ripple in the water.

"What the" I heard a male voice I quickly turned to see Agents Warren and Wills had ditched their monkey suits they were both in jeans and plaid shirts. The sound of Agent Wills voice caused Alex to jump making the fire disappeared, and the scale went flying, thankfully, Alex quickly unfreeze and quickly grabbed the scale before it hit the water. The ripple suddenly disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Agent Wills asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Alex said back getting mad. "We had this under control."

"Are you sure?" Agent Warren asked getting in Alex face. "You have any idea what you're up against?"

"We're dealing with a freaking Mermaid." Alex growled.

"She is always like this?" Agent Wills asked me.

"Is he always like that?" I asked back.

"Dean, Stop it." Agent Wills said, Agent Warren stop auguring with Alex and turned to look at Agent Wills.

"No Sam their bloody green horns." Agent Warren "Dean" said.

"For the record we're not bloody green horns," Alex said back. "We're been fighting creatures like this from day one."

"The two of you stop it," I said. "We need to find Jack."

**Time lapse**

We were sitting in the living room.

"So you're telling us you're not FBI." I said.

"Yes," One called Sam said. "We're well hunters."

"Let me guess you hunt things that go bump in the night." Alex said flashing a toothy grin.

"Well you're right." Sam said clearly worried.

"Do you have any idea to deal with the mermaids?" Dean asked.

A memory quickly came across my mind.

"Excess for a second," I said quickly standing. "I think my dad might have something that will help."

I quickly ran upstairs heading into Dad's bedroom, looking through his desk and found the leather-bound book, I grabbed it ran back down to see Alex had a dagger pointing at Dean who had a gun pointing at her.

"Really guys?" Sam asked.

"Stop it both of you," I ordered. "I will not have people killing each others."

"Fine." Alex muttered flipping the dagger and placed it back in the holder.

"Dean." Sam said.

"Oh, fine but I'm watching you." He said.

Alex stuck her tongue out.

"Alex," I muttered. "Alright I found what I was looking for."

I quickly open to the page I was looking for, and place it on the table.

"So what does it say?" Alex asked.

"It pretty much tells me that some Mermaids are good and some of evil, what Cass told you was true the scales are linked to them do damaged to the scale you hurt the mermaids." I said.

"Does it say anyway to kill them?" Dean asked at once.

"It said a shot to the head or being away from the water and the scale thing." I said.

"Which we have one." Alex added pulling out the scale.

"Where the hell did you find that?" Dean asked.

"On the beach," Alex said smirking. "Where we looking for clues into Jack disappeared."

"Alex peace." I muttered.

"I need some air," Alex muttered getting up. "If you need I'll be outside." She made a quick exit through the front door.

"Let her get some air," I said to both. "When Alex is worry she has a habit of acting cocky and disappearing."

"I'm more shocked that you're not worrying like crazy." Sam said.

"Oh, I'm worrying like crazy I just had a better way of controlling it." I said back.

"So what the plan?" Dean asked.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2 , more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better.**


End file.
